Computing devices and applications are becoming more commonplace. Every day, people use applications on their computing devices to access and interact with their data, especially as mobile computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. Browsing applications are frequently used to navigate and access various data. Some people have data that is synced online at servers and locally on their devices. A user can store his data at an online server and have that data synced with local data on his computing device. For example, an email of the user can be stored online and also stored locally on his computing device. When the user deletes the email stored online, the same local version of the email can be deleted from his computing device. Likewise, when the user deletes the local email from his device, the online version of the email can be deleted as well.
In some cases, it can be convenient to use a browsing application to navigate or interact with data, such as to read the online version of the email in the previous example. However, accessing online data via the browsing application can be slow or unreliable depending on the network connection to the online data. If the network connection is slow, intermittent, or otherwise unreliable, the overall user experience associated with using browsing applications to interact with data can decrease.